Utau no Book
by RyuyaKazamaki
Summary: Two different people live in two different worlds with different lives but lives by one type of song. How will they react when truths and secrets are revealed? would the two still live in different worlds? or would the two merge into the world where they can understand each other through the world of music? (MxN RxH KxN KxS AxY)


**Hi guys, I wrote this around last year but kept it in a reserve/waiting folder. And now I've had been inspired to write it again. I hope that everyone enjoys this… **

**There are songs in this story, so I think it's best if when you read the part with the song, you listen to it at the same time.**

**I don't own Gakuen Alice nor the songs in this story**.

* * *

_~Utau no Book~_

"_Mama, Papa; I want to be a singer when you grow up!" a six year old Mikan said as she was lifted in the air by her father, Izumi Yuikihira. "Do you know what singing is in Japan?" she shook her head. Yuka Yuikihira, Mikan's mother smiled "It's Utau" "Utau…" she repeated._

_Izumi placed her down and smiled "Promise me that when you grow up, you will let the world listen to your songs" "I promise!"_

"_Good, me and Mama have to go to a business trip, Sakura-san will take care of you while were gone" Yuka and Izumi kissed their daughter goodbye and left her with her neighbour Sakura._

_Sakura-san stood beside Mikan as her parent's rode off. "Mikan-chan, why do you want to be a singer?" Mikan started to smile and ran towards the TV, she turned it on and a band started playing._

"_What's their name?" She looked up and sang "Crimson Heart, they're the same age as me… And they can make great music" "When you're old enough, I'll enrol you to Gakuen Alice"_

"_Gakuen Alice?" He lifted her up to his lap "It's a music school, I have a friend there. Actually, he knows your mother and father" Sakura-san started to grin. "I want to go!" "When you turn 16… That was our agreement" _

"_Thank you Grandpa!"_

* * *

"I came too early" a long haired brunette sighed as she entered the gates of her new school, Gakuen Alice, where the famous band, Crimson Hearts studies at. "I hope I can meet them" Hearts started appearing in her eyes.

She bumped into a person and ended up falling to the ground. "Ouch, I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going" the person didn't help her up; she looked up and gasped "Na-na-Natsume Hyuuga!"

"Hmph, another annoying fan" he left her sitting on the cold hard ground. "By the way, you should stand up _Polka_" she blushed, stood and shouted "MY NAME IS MIKAN YUI-!"

A blonde man covered her mouth "Ms Sakura, please come with me" Mikan looked at him _'Is he a teacher?' _"My name is Narumi, your Music and Homeroom teacher. The High school principal wishes to see you before classes start"

Mikan couldn't help but nod at her teacher. The two reached a mahogany door and Narumi knocked. "Come in" a voice said from the other side of the door.

"By the way Narumi-sensei, why did you call me Ms Sakura instead of Ms Yuikihira?" "That was my idea" said another blonde man, who was seated on a couch. "Uncle Kazumi, you're the High school principal!?"

"Yeah, sorry I had to keep this from you, but your father asked me to do it" "Dad? Why?" Kazumi sighed and asked her to sit beside him; Narumi sat on a chair near Mikan.

* * *

"Dad's lucky I love reading…" Mikan mumbled as she placed a pile of books back to their shelves.

"_You're the grandchild of Gakuen Alice's Highschool principal; the students might think you got in the school because of connections instead of talent" Narumi started. "So, your father suggested that you keep Sakura-san's last name until you are able to make your debut or at least, until you graduate"_

_Kazumi smiled at her "I heard from Sakura-san that you gained an interest in books?" Mikan nodded, her room is practically filled with different types of books. "How about we make your life in this school more interesting?" Kazumi grinned._

"_You can be Narumi-sensei's assistant in the library" "What?!" Narumi grinned as well, "Think about it Mikan-san, a book-freak with a wonderful voice such as yours? Your popularity would reach the skies!" _

"… _Ok…"_

"It's been a week since I got here, and our singing teacher is nowhere to be found… great" Mikan sarcastically mumbled as students started leaving the library. "Now, now Mikan-chan. Reo-sensei is quite busy at the moment, but he told me that he'd come back tomorrow"

"Alright" "Close the library when you're done with the books Mikan-chan!" Narumi left the room "ACK! HE JUST LEFT ME HERE!"

* * *

4 boys were tied up in a circle, 2 blonde haired boys together with an orange haired man stood in front of them. "Reo-sensei please let us go" Reo grinned "But Koko-kun, if I do that, you guys would just run off again"

"We won't! Right, Ruka?" Ruka shook his head "Sorry guys, but it's for your special project" The other blonde that was tied up struggled "Why do we need one?" "Because Kitsuneme-kun, you guys practically missed half of the school year last time, so doing this would make up for it"

The raven haired lad glared at Reo "We give up" Reo smiled "Excellent, now we can untie you" Ruka and Yuu slowly took off the ropes, each one of them stood up and started stretching. "…Finally!"

"NATSUME, GET BACK HERE SO WE CAN SHOOT THE MUSIC VIDEO!" Reo shouted as the crimson eyed lad ran towards the school's library even though the sign said 'Closed' he snuck in and hid.

* * *

Mikan flipped the sign to 'Closed' "Should put these books back to their shelves" she scooped up a pile of books and climbed up a ladder.

"No one is going in here… so I guess, this time won't hurt right?" Mikan took a deep breath, Natsume sat a shelve away from her. Neither the girl nor the boy notices each other.

"**Lights"  
**_(By Ellie Goulding)_

_I had a way then losing it all on my own_

She picked up a book about "Alice in wonderland" and remembered the next line. Natsume looked around "Someone is here?" he mumbled under his breath while trying to find the person. But Mikan kept on moving from shelve to shelve.

_I had a heart then but the queen has been overthrown  
And I'm not sleeping now; the dark is too hard to beat  
And I'm not keeping now, the strength I need to push me_

Mikan finished putting away all the books and sat near the window, when the sun started to set; she closed her eyes and let the entire room resonate her voice. Although, she was still holding one last book.

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
You shine it when I'm alone_

Natsume caught a glimpse of a beautiful girl's silhouette; singing, the way he and his band used to sing. He noticed her holding her hands together, as if to pray.

_And so I tell myself that I'll be strong  
And dreaming when they're gone_

_'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home  
Calling, calling, calling home—_

"You… Who are you?" Natsume asked as soon as he came out from hiding. He still couldn't see her face; the sunset's rays were causing a shadow over her face. But he could tell that she had long wavy brown hair and that she was around the same height as him.

She looked at him, his very presence caused her to panic and accidentally drop her book while running towards the back door. Natsume grabbed the fallen book and read its title.

"_Utau no Book"_

* * *

**There you have it. If you guys are confused about the title, "Utau no Book" I just referenced that Utau meant "sing/singing" in Japan and so, I used to like this, If I ever used the wrong, please pm me.  
Hope you can R&R about this story! I'm really interested if I should even continue this **** thanks guys!**


End file.
